<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Trip by AIC_lab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673129">An Unexpected Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC_lab/pseuds/AIC_lab'>AIC_lab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don’t know whether they can fall in love in parallel universe, Lovers in prime universe, M/M, Not lovers in parallel universe yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC_lab/pseuds/AIC_lab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Stephen Strange crossed the parallel universe by accident and met Loki of another universe. This Loki hasn't experienced anything in Thor 1 yet, but he has already begun to do something. What will happen?<br/>史蒂芬斯特兰奇博士意外穿梭到平行宇宙并遇到平行宇宙的洛基。那个洛基尚未经历过雷神1中的任何事，但他已经开始准备做点什么了。会发生什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lofter上@柳色 的梗<br/>本来想写刀，但写出来明显不是。个人认为偏向HE。<br/>清水无差</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯加德没有月亮，她的夜晚是由漫天星河点亮的。千万光年外璀璨的星体发出光芒，再经过千万年到达阿斯加德，为她的夜镀上银光，为她的夜蒙上阴影。此刻，在金宫的天台，一神屹立于星光下，一人隐藏在暗影里。</p><p>洛基竟曾有如此文静的时候，真的不可想象，藏在建筑暗影中的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇心想。至尊法师意外地踏入了一个涉及三个维度的魔法大混战战场，还被某个不长眼的家伙用一个能量波推进了宇宙缝隙，接下来的事一片混沌，他清醒过来就发现自己身处阿斯加德的核心。平行世界，时间线还在几年前。他所知晓的阿斯加德早已变成宇宙中的尘埃，阿萨神族暂居地球，那个二殿下还与自己发生了感情。他不愿在平行宇宙多做流连，正准备回到自己的宇宙，就看见走廊拐弯处飘来一抹绿色，他赶快遁入阴影之中。然后，他便看见了一个年轻的洛基，身形瘦长笔挺，面容清秀，神情没有染上那些邪魅与疯狂。</p><p>洛基背对斯特兰奇矗立在天台边缘，眺望向彩虹桥片刻，然后转身面向斯特兰奇说道：“出来吧。我能看见你。”</p><p>斯特兰奇暗想着洛基只离开自己一个月，自己就忘了那家伙超强的感知能力了。“嗯，你好，这里是平行宇宙的人路过。”</p><p>“你绕过海姆达尔的视线擅闯阿斯加德，我必须要求你拿出证明。”洛基走到斯特兰奇面前，斯特兰奇注意到他将右手微微向后扭了一下。洛基和他说过，这个姿势可以最小程度引起敌人注意，方便变出匕首迅速出击。</p><p>“你告诉我这个姿势好出刀。”斯特兰奇指了指他的手。</p><p>洛基笑了一下把手摊开。“确实如此，但另一个兵器大师也可以告诉你，凡人。”</p><p>斯特兰奇盯着洛基的脸。他真的很年轻，没经过后面的种种邪恶熏染，斯特兰奇只在他那个洛基因深眠而眉眼舒展时才会记起他在他的种族里还是个青年。</p><p>“洛基，我看外面飘着红旗，最近阿斯加德是不是有什么大型活动？”</p><p>洛基沉吟片刻，“三天后是索尔的加冕典礼。”</p><p>斯特兰奇靠近他耳语：“你不想让你哥哥称王，想找人打断它，是不是？”</p><p>洛基后退一步，他伪装成惊讶并愤怒的样子，但他的眼神里飘过一丝恐惧。骗术没后来那么好，斯特兰奇心想着，你可是砸了我的设备，放走里面的异形魔物，害得好几人进了病房后还能眨着眼睛装无辜的家伙。</p><p>“凡人，不要造谣神域王子，我可以因此杀了你。”</p><p>“哦，老天，别装了，现在的你撒谎的本事可骗不了我。”</p><p>洛基皱起眉头：“你——和另一个宇宙的我——到底是什么关系？”</p><p>斯特兰奇感觉自己好像说得太顺嘴了。他不应该透露这么多信息，希望这不会搅乱这个宇宙的进度，维稳才是至尊法师所为。该死，看见洛基后他把职业操守都忘了。</p><p>“洛基，给以后留点惊喜吧。”</p><p>“你若不肯多说，我只能按擅闯者消灭你。”洛基甩手掏出匕首。斯特兰奇想叹气，这家伙好斗的脾气倒是没变。但似乎洛基不再给他叹气的机会，因为一柄匕首冲着他的肩膀飞过来了。斯特兰奇挥出一片金色的护盾将其挡飞。</p><p>平行宇宙应该是相似的，斯特兰奇的大脑可停不下来。他和洛基对练过几次。洛基会飞一次刀，再握紧匕首扑过来，然后你会发现这是一个幻象，真身在你的身后提刀刺过来。</p><p>斯特兰奇转身开了个传送门，一道影子躲闪不及，一头冲了进去。漂亮。</p><p>然后转过头，发现那个“幻象”将刀刃抵上他的脖子。</p><p>“那确实像是我的套路，可惜兵不厌诈啊。”这小混蛋笑得还挺开心，“我现在相信你是异时空的来客了，就请你多告诉我一点信息吧。”</p><p>一只手扣上他的额头，记忆像开了闸门一样倾泻出去。他尽力地闭合自己的思维屏障，但完全把洛基挤出去时，洛基已经读取了加冕典礼和纽约之战的信息。斯特兰奇紧咬着牙，不想因为头痛叫出来，他不由自主地后退几步，想批评一下这从来不知尊重他隐私的小子，却发现洛基的双手仍悬在半空，身体抖得像秋风里的孤叶，眼角发红，眼里翻涌起雾气。</p><p>糟了糟了糟了。他现在就知道自己的身世了。斯特兰奇心里警报狂鸣。他攥住洛基的双手，洛基没有反抗。他就进而双手扣上洛基的肩膀。洛基好像颤得没那么厉害了，但这不是平静，斯特兰奇想着，这只是他把情绪生生逼回内心深处。</p><p>洛基默默放下手，垂下双眼，他的睫毛湿润了，嘴唇还在颤抖。“我，我是……这些……不，很、很抱歉，中庭的史蒂芬·斯特兰奇先生。”</p><p>斯特兰奇用力地扣着洛基的肩。“洛基，想哭就哭吧。不会有人看见。”</p><p>洛基摇摇头。“此类发泄情绪是世间最无用与无能之事。”他紧闭双眼，睫毛轻颤。</p><p>“去他的。别信这种话，没事的。”</p><p>“不，阿斯加德人从不……”</p><p>洛基看上去要碎成一片片的了。浩克都摔不死的生命也会碎裂吗？</p><p>洛基移走了斯特兰奇放在他身上的双手。然后他抱住了他。</p><p>“谢谢你。谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“洛基，你最好消除这段记忆，你懂的，知道本不应知之事会给这个宇宙和你增添代价的。”</p><p>“你在要求我吗？你在要求我知道自己的悲惨未来后心甘情愿堕入其中吗？”</p><p>“我当然不愿意！”斯特兰奇大声说。好吧，可能更接近于吼。“可是你以后会走出来的，平行宇宙总是相似的……好吧，我也不能肯定……对不起，这个请求太残忍了。”</p><p>“我原谅你。另外，你是不是还有一个宇宙要守护，中庭的至尊法师。”洛基尽力地冲他笑了一下，“回去吧，我的未来就由我承担吧。至少，未来在凡人之界，还可能有我的一个爱慕者。虽然我不知道他会陪伴我多久，但有此人就足够点燃我的希望了。”</p><p>斯特兰奇张开双臂走上前：“那我们来个告别拥抱吧。”洛基也倾身向前，然后在斯特兰奇的手移动到他的脑袋附近时，眨眼间便抓住对方的手腕。</p><p>“斯特兰奇先生，这就卑鄙了。”洛基的绿眼睛危险地眯起来，随后他长叹一口气，身体松弛下来，姿势无言地诉说着受伤与疲惫。“不必偷偷清除我的记忆。即使我知晓了未来有多么暗淡无光，我此刻要做之事也不会改变。”</p><p>“啊？为什么？”斯特兰奇非常惊讶，“我以为你会……至少，离开阿斯加德什么的。”</p><p>洛基笑了。他似乎有一种独特的本事，可以一边嘴上笑着，一边让眼泪在眼睛里打转，却又极其精巧地不流出来。“至尊法师，若命运提醒你继续保卫中庭，就会前路黑暗、凶多吉少，你的同胞又毫不知晓你的贡献、你的日夜操劳，你还会担起至尊法师一职吗？”</p><p>“当然会。”</p><p>“看起来你有些明白了。都是一样的啊。”洛基一边思考一边说着。“我的兄长索尔莽撞自大，然而父亲——”他卡顿一下，“父——奥——众神之父急着传位于他。我的兄长远没有准备好，他会掀起纷争，让阿斯加德乃至九界陷入战火！此事必须被阻止！也只能让众神之父将他贬至中庭！我必须留下保卫阿斯加德！”</p><p>“可之后呢？你不必去杀他，你继位了，想拉拢人心，结束战争，有很多选择啊！”</p><p>“若我在读你的记忆时只读取到这里，我就会这么做，让他一辈子窝在那个泥球。”洛基的神情有些迷茫了，“可中庭的战争……是一个很强大的人派我去抢夺宇宙魔方。我虽对这虚假的家庭有万分愤怒，也向来看不起凡人之域，但能让我做这种事情的……一定是个极其恐怖又负有侵略性的人。你的潜意识也是这么告诉我的。那阿斯加德就需要索尔，中庭需要那个奇人的组合。诺恩女神啊！她们编织的命运总是如此工巧！既然我是作为他人的棋子才得以存活，这一切……若这一切如所有故事那样需要一个坏人，那个坏人又终于能活得波澜壮阔，让所有人像注视黄金英雄一般注视他，我没办法抗拒。”</p><p>泪水终于滑下他的脸庞。</p><p>斯特兰奇想安慰他，但有什么梗住了他的喉咙。洛基使劲地抹了把脸，然后露出了真正的笑容。“不过还是谢谢你，我曾以为我此生会陪伴在家人身边，作为暗影中的谋臣，孤独地度过此生。至少命运安排了一个异时空来客告诉我我的生命不仅不会平凡，还能收获情感。谢谢你。”</p><p>斯特兰奇感觉鼻子好堵，堵住了肺里的热气，于是那热气都冲到了眼眶里，把他的视线烘得一片迷蒙。“我要离开了，洛基。多保重。”他模模糊糊地看到洛基点点头，于是斯特兰奇背过身，双手结印，阿戈摩托之眼闪烁着——</p><p>凝固了时间。</p><p>斯特兰奇转过头，擦去洛基脸上的水痕。魔法师，魔法师，永远与代价相伴，擦去别人的眼泪，自己就要心伤，给别人增添希望，就要再将其带走。他双手捧住洛基的头，凝视着对方如同幽潭的绿眼睛，开始施展消除记忆的咒语。“洛基，我很抱歉，平行宇宙是相似的，但也有很多不同。也许，你和这个宇宙的斯特兰奇会成为朋友，也许，会成为敌人，更糟的，可能只有一面之缘。我怎能给你缥缈的希望？”他闭上双眼，摇摇头。“何况我怎么相信你不会做出改变？诡计之神，混沌之神，就算我相信名为洛基之人会保护宇宙，也不会相信他能按命运铺就好的道路前进。你心中是混乱的风暴，你注定不会屈服于任何既定的安排，更不要说这个安排是根据另一个宇宙的往事推测的。忘记今夜吧！多元宇宙无法承担此代价。”</p><p>他松手后退，接着用一个法术让自己如一道光般穿过宇宙缝隙，身后的世界随之正常运转。</p><p>他最后降落在地球上的一片草原上，然后晕了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他醒来的时候还躺在草原上，浑身酸痛，对面是残月与漫天繁星，身边坐着一个神。</p><p>“洛基，”他感觉喉咙干巴巴的。洛基眨巴着绿眼睛盯着他的脸。斯特兰奇有点好奇他的眼睛怎么这么亮，是不是有与脉络膜照膜类似的结构。洛基抬起手，随着一道莹绿色的光闪过，手中多了一瓶水。斯特兰奇费劲地撑起身，接过矿泉水，一口气干了一瓶，然后又躺倒在地上。</p><p>“洛基，这是哪里？”</p><p>“斯堪的纳维亚。”洛基还在盯着他。“很高兴在我离开的一个月你没有作死自己。”</p><p>“你去了哪里？”</p><p>“你先说。”</p><p>“我先问的，你先说。”</p><p>“此事说来话长，细节你不会感兴趣。但你应该愿意知道我去往另一宇宙，遇到了外科医生斯特兰奇，还和他独处一晚。他技术不错，值得表扬。”</p><p>“什……什么？”</p><p>“你不必恐慌，我用了幻术，还是女性的身份去见他的，他日后也不会起疑心。”</p><p>“该死，洛基，这是重点吗？”</p><p>“我说了，你不会对细节感兴趣的。”</p><p>斯特兰奇瞪着洛基。“你在逗我。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“你就是在耍我。”</p><p>“怎么会。”</p><p>“那一晚的事绝对是假的。”</p><p>“为何要骗你？他改装手办的技术就是很好啊。”洛基又像只无辜的猫一样睁着眼睛了。</p><p>斯特兰奇的下巴掉了一会儿，然后伸手去掐洛基的肚子，他让魔法缠上双手，用了足以让这小混蛋感觉到痛的力道。洛基低呼一声，顺势躺在他身边，因为些许疼痛和无声的坏笑蜷起身子，拱到斯特兰奇身边，呼出的热气拍在斯特兰奇的脖颈。斯特兰奇猜那是他在嗅他的味道。</p><p>“博士，轮到你说了。”</p><p>“哦，我看到了几年前的你，在另一个宇宙，几年前的阿斯加德。他读了我的记忆，我只好把他的记忆清除了。抱歉。”</p><p>“无需对我表示歉意，也无需对他表示歉意。若我是你我也会——哦不，若我是你，我根本不会被窥探心灵。”</p><p>“你就吹吧。”斯特兰奇揉着洛基的头发，望着面前的星海，这和阿斯加德的夜空完全不同。阿斯加德……突然他想起另一个洛基所说的话。</p><p>“洛基，我有件严肃的事要说：千万不要把过重的情感寄托在一个人身上，尤其是这个人生命短暂，易于受伤。不然他离去的那天，莫大的失落能使人疯狂。”</p><p>“我还以为我够疯狂的了。”洛基叹了一声，他看见斯特兰奇板着的脸补充道：“博士，在过去的一千年里，我在乎的会离去，我不在乎的也会离去，你是想教我不要去在乎吗？”</p><p>“我想让你不要去把希望寄托在一个人，或仅三两个人身上。”</p><p>“为什么，史蒂芬？我也曾听其他中庭人说过此言。为什么你们要放下，而不是去追回？若你离去，我也会可以追回你的灵魂，我有此能力，也不在乎代价，为什么不能——”洛基声音越来越小，最后的话语飘散在夜风中。</p><p>听到这前后矛盾的话，斯特兰奇侧身搂住洛基。和洛基在一起真的很容易忘记他的年龄，斯特兰奇心想着，一千多年的岁月足以让人知晓这个道理啊。只是这些该死的道理，说起来容易，做到的人寥寥无几。</p><p>“不说这个了，洛基。明天我们去斯塔克大厦参加个聚会。旺达那小姑娘跟我说了好几次她想和你玩真心话了。”洛基哼了一声：“那是因为她没法读我的心。好吧，看在至尊法师做引荐人的份上，这次我也去。”斯特兰奇的嘴角勾起道笑容。</p><p>他有信心能让他的洛基改变。</p><p>他也祈祷这个残酷的宇宙能善良地对待平行世界的人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>